Question: Simplify the expression. $-8q(q+4)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-8q}$ $ = ({-8q} \times q) + ({-8q} \times 4)$ $ = (-8q^{2}) + (-32q)$ $ = -8q^{2} - 32q$